Sunrise
by Thegirlwiththebiggestheart
Summary: Aurora Contreras moves to La Push with her mother. She wants a fresh start but what happpens when she gets more than what she bargained for? Moving to La Push will change her life forever including who she is and everything she stands for. Find out what happens when she meets the true alpha of the tribe. *Rated M for future lemons*


Hey! So this is my very first story. I'm actually scared... I hope you like it though so please review, review and REVIEW :D COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!

Disclaimer: All the original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am just playing with them for now ^_^

* * *

Life sucks, and then you die. That's the bitter beauty of reality and that's how I have accepted my life to be. Here I go being negative again. I quietly sighed for myself.

The thing is. It would suck, but I was determined to make the best out of it. Meaning, I would not spend my life searching for "prince charming" like most girls my age. I mean let's keep it real, shall we? I didn't exactly fit in with the 'most-girls-category'.

People screw you over. They backstab you, leave you, cheat on you and make you feel miserable. That is how life is. It is its natural course. With the good comes the bad. Too bad the bad stuff is what fucks us up so much though…

I flexed my hands on the steering wheel and pushed the car almost to its limit. I peeked at the rearview mirror and saw my hazel- almost goldish- eyes. I could see the tears in them that threatened to come out. I quickly diverted my eyes back to the road. I would not cry now. Not ever, if it was up to me.

Why would anyone stay with me? I was too fucked up for anyone to be with. The only person that was always there for me was mom.

I couldn't ask for a better mother. I quickly turned my head to the passenger seat where mom was slightly snoring. She was so cute when she was asleep. I could feel my lips curve into a smile. I took the blanket that she had in her lap and tucked it securely around her tiny body while trying to keep my eyes on the road.

The things this woman had to go through was something I never wished for anyone. The things that Iwent through was something I never would have wished on someone either for that matter.

That is why we were on this road. To a new, fresh start. Where life would, perhaps be a little kinder to us.

I drove past the 'Welcome to La Push' sign and released a breath I didn't know I was holding. Finally we were here!

I would rather have moved somewhere close to where my mom's side of the family lived, but that was a little hard considering, they all lived in Chile.

The other part was something I never discussed with anyone, let alone my mother. He was out of the picture and he didn't even deserve to be in my thoughts for even a second.

The familiar shakings started to build in my body and before I knew it, they were gone. That was a big mystery to me, but then again I was kind of used to it by now. I took another look in the rearview mirror and saw that my pupils had gone a dark shade of red. I kept staring at my eyes. Losing myself in their depth until I remembered that I was driving. I quickly diverted my eyes back to the road.

It was kind of scary but at this point I didn't care. They started doing that a couple of months ago along with the shakings. The thing was that I was too much of a chicken to ask mom about it so I just accepted that my eyes turned red when I got angry and that every muscle in my body started to shake. I snorted. No biggie.

I kept driving until I got to a small yellow house that was now ours to live in. It was small yet it looked so comfy and cozy. I parked the car and silently turned to mom. I put my hand on her cheek and slowly caressed it.

"Mami ya estamos aqui"

I lightly pinched her cheek. She started snorting and moving and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at me like she didn't know where she was. I laughed at her face.

"Hey sleepyhead. We're here now" I could hear my amusement in my voice.

I gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek. She laughed too after a while and said.

"Thank you for driving mija. I was so tired" she said while patting my head like a little puppy. I just smiled once again. I swear sometimes it's like I'm the adult. I rolled my eyes while she turned her back to open the car door.

"It's ok ma. I know you needed some sleep"

She turned her head towards me and gave me one of those warm smiles she rarely used and nodded her head. She stepped out of the car and went to get our bags in the back.

I turned to the front and gripped the steering wheel tightly in my hands. I wanted her to smile like that more often. I had missed that smile so much. And I needed La push to be kind with us. Mostly with her though.

Please La Push, be nice. Don't disappoint me like east LA did…

I wanted to believe so badly, that everything would be alright but I had a feeling that everything would go from bad to worse. The craziest part was that I didn't know if it was a bad worse or a good worse. Not knowing how it would turn out gave me the chills, but I was determined to make it work.

I must have zooned out because after a while I could hear my mom yell from the back of the car.

"Aurora are you coming?"

"Yeah, sorry" I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt. I opened the car and I scanned my surroundings. Felt safe enough. I decided, but I couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched.

I could also smell something strange. It was coming from the forest. Wait a minute! How the hell could I smell something that was so far away from where I stood? The smell made me dizzy and I could smell it so intensely.

Before I started to panic I rushed to mom's side. She didn't need to know about this and she sure as hell didn't need to feel my panic.

So I made my voice as calm as I possibly could make it.

"Mom do you smell something strange from the forest?" I said, sounding a little strange.

She turned her head to the forest and sniffed the air.

"No baby. Why? Is there something wrong?" she asked and stared at me with her eyes. As if asking me if I was okay.

I softened my features and forced a small smile on my lips.

"No I'm fine. I'm just a little tired" I rushed the words from my lips to reassure her that everything was okay. But it wasn't. Something was making me feel uneasy.

She nodded, trusting my answer, took some bags and went inside.

I turned my head to the forest where I first smelled that smell and saw a pair of eyes staring at me. They were pitch black. Somehow they looked human and wise in a way. Like the thing that was looking at me knew something. Oddly enough I felt that I could trust those eyes. Huh? What is wrong with me?

I started to panic.

What is going on? Why can I smell something that is so far away from me? Why can I see better than before? And why the hell would I feel safe in the presence of a pair of eyes that I have never seen before?

So many questions flying around in my mind at that second, but there was no one to answer them. Something was wrong with me. I turned my head to the car again and closed my eyes, inhaling air from my nose and exhaling it through my mouth.

Calm down Aurora. There's no need to panic. Count Aurora, count.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. I inhaled and exhaled greedily while counting. I could feel my muscles relax and my breath become slow again. Much better!

But what was that, in the forest? Why did it look so human? I need to stop being so weird!

I took the heaviest bag and two more to take them inside and never did I look back to see if the thing was still there. I didn't need more weird stuff in my life…

I walked inside and closed the door. Finally we would get the peace we both deserved in our life. Now for why, I felt I was lying to myself when I thought that, was beyond me.

But little did I know that fate, had its own plan. A plan to throw my life upside down.

* * *

So...? What did you think? :D Review please!


End file.
